Pride
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Desde pequeña estuvo acostumbrada a su ausencia y ella entendía el porqué. Ella sabía que si él no estaba con ella no era porque no lo quisiera sino porque estaba muy ocupado protegiendo el mundo en el que sus seres más queridos vivían. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que lo quería a su lado, viéndola con orgullo. PÉSIMO SUMARY ONESHOT DADLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!


**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por entrar a esta historia. Espero que si la lee, les agrade y me regalen un comentario.**

 **Es un fic es Sarada centric, me aventuré a meterme en la mente de este personaje que tiene tanto potencial. Definitivamente sacó lo mejor de ambos padres.**

 **Si te gustó, regálame un comentario ; )**

* * *

 **Pride**

Cuando la luz matutina penetró a través de su ventana, aquel día de primavera, por primera vez, después de dieciocho largos años no la fastidió puesto que ella estaba despierta desde que la oscura madrugada empezó a teñirse de azul.

Se incorporó de su cama y tomó sus lentes de su buró, limpiándolos un poco antes de colocárselos sobre sus oscuros ojos. No quería pelear con las lentillas, no aquel día, ese día debía ser perfecto. Se sentía un poco extraña, pero seguramente era la ansiedad por lo que acontecería ese día.

Después de todo, era un día especial, tal vez, el más especial de su vida.

-Sarada, cariño es hora de-Sakura Uchiha detuvo su frase a la mitad cuando constató que su primogénita ya se había despertado y la sonreía desde la cama donde estaba sentada. La mujer suspiró.-Despertar.-Terminó su frase con una media sonrisa, porque en el fondo sabía que su pequeña ya se iba a encontrar despierta cuando fue a su recámara.

Ella siempre había sido así, desde que era una pequeña niña. Desde su primer día a la academia o cada vez que se preparaba para subir un nivel en su carrera ninja.

Sarada Uchiha siempre estaba lista y preparada.

-Buenos días, mamá.-Saludó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y piel de alabastro, incorporándose para empezar con su rutina de aseo personal mientras su madre se adentraba a su recámara a correr las cortinas.

-Buenos días pequeña.-Saludó la madre con cariño.-Supongo que aún te puedo decir así.

-Mamá.-Bufó Sarada como respuesta.-No seas ridícula.

Sakura rió como respuesta.

-Vale, pero tienes que entender que será raro de ahora en más y delante de las personas seguiré refiriéndome a ti como mi pequeña bebé.-Añadió para fastidiarla, riendo aún más por su reacción. Sarada no era tan reacia como su padre a las demostraciones de afecto en público, más tampoco era fanática de ellas.

-Mamá.-Suplicó la muchacha de orbes oscuros a su progenitora, Sakura solo prolongó más sus risas.

-Bueno, te dejaré para que te asees.-Anunció tras sacudir la ropa que su hija usará aquel día y que diligentemente estaba ya colocada sobre el armario.-Iré a despertar a tu hermano para salir, aún tengo muchos pendientes para hoy.

-Buenos días.

Una perezosa voz masculina e infantil se escuchó en el pasillo y llamó la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Mamá, se acabó el dentífrico en el baño, tomaré prestado el tuyo.-El pequeño se asomó en la puerta de la recámara de su hermana aun restregándose los ojos por el sueño.-Buenos días One-chan.

-Buenos días Itachi-kun.-Saludaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

Itachi Uchiha con cinco años de edad era el más pequeño de la casa y porque no, el más consentido. El pequeño fue a buscar el calor maternal y Sakura no dudó en cargarlo y besar su oscura cabecita.

Ella adoraba a sus dos hijos por igual pero su pequeño Itachi era una réplica en miniatura de su esposo y adoraba consentirlo y que él fuera tan pegado a ella. Era como tener un Sasuke cariñoso a su disposición.

-Venga Itachi, no te duermas de nuevo, mira que hoy es un día importante para toda la familia.-Sakura lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo y el pequeño la quedó viendo con sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche, preguntándole con la mirada qué rayos acontecía aquel día.-Vamos, recuerda que es un día muy especial para One-chan.

Solo en ese momento los ojos del menor brillaron y regresó a ver a su hermana mayor con ese brillo de orgullo y admiración con el que sólo se puede mirar a quien realmente se admira.

-One-chan será Hokage.-Chilló con su voz infantil y sonrió a Sarada quien correspondió el gesto.

-Así es.-Contestó Sakura.-Y todos estamos muy orgullosos de ella, ¿verdad Itachi-kun?

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente antes de pedir ser bajado por su madre.

-Pero algún día yo seré más fuerte que One-chan y yo seré Hokage.-La desafió enérgicamente causando gracia para las dos mujeres-¡No es broma!-Se indignó el menor.

-Lo sé.-Respondió la primogénita de los Uchiha inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su hermano pequeño.-Pero, eso será la próxima vez.-Y siguiendo con la tradición que su tío Itachi inició en su clan, le dio un golpecito en la frente a su hermanito.-Primero deberías aprender a no hacerte pis en la cama.-Se burló la mayor.

El pequeño se ruborizó y se dirigió a la salida disfrazando su vergüenza con enojo para irse a su habitación a prepararse. Sakura se había quedado enternecida viendo la interacción entre los hermanos, estaba segura que Sasuke e Itachi debieron llevarse de una forma parecida.

-Ahora sí, te dejo para que te cambies. Luego iré a retirar tu toga con el cocido del octavo Hokage, ya Hinata me advirtió que la señora esa era experta en demorarse, no sé cómo sigue cociendo con los años que tiene.

-Entonces yo de ti me doy prisa.-La apremió Sarada.

-Sí, ya voy.-Pero, Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su hija.-Sé que no hemos recibido noticias, pero estoy segura que vendrá.

-No importa mamá.-La tranquilizó Sarada al notar el semblante preocupado de su progenitora.-Ni siquiera sabemos si lo sabe.

-¡Naruto dijo que se lo haría saber!-Exclamó Sakura con vehemencia.-No se perdería esto por nada del mundo, lo sé.

-No importa mamá.-Repitió la joven.-Yo entiendo que papá tiene una misión importante y estoy segura que si puede, estará aquí. ¿Estarás en la ceremonia con el jutsu rejuvenecedor?-Preguntó de improvisto esperando cambiar el tema.

-Por supuesto.-Sakura parecía indignada.-Soy la madre de la Hokage más joven de Konoha, tengo que verme bien.

-Sí, pero como una madre, no una hermana.-Fingió queja Sarada, complacida de conseguir cambiar el tema.-Además, aún no necesitas ese jutsu mamá, apenas estás entrando a los cua-

-¡Suficiente! Me voy a ver tu toga.-Se despidió rápidamente.-Estate lista, Sarada.

La muchacha suspiró y procedió a asearse. Una vez fuera de la ducha empezó a cepillarse su lacio y largo cabello oscuro, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Observó su reflejo por unos momentos y por instinto tomó su banda de ninja y se la colocó en la frente.

Vaya que esa banda le había servido para disimular su frentesota, herencia de su madre, durante tantos años, que en ese momento se le hacía extraño pensar que ya no tendría que usarla ni la banda ni la máscara de cuervo que usaba cuando realizaba misiones como ANBU; que ahora un sombrero ancho será lo que cubrirá su cabeza. Con cariño y delicadeza guardó la banda que con orgullo había ganado al ser nombrada genin y peinó su flequillo hasta que éste quedó perfecto sobre su frente. Se puso su vestido rojo, a juego con sus lentes y salió de su recámara.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno y lo sirvió para los tres. Su madre siempre insistía en poner la mesa para cuatro, por si en algún momento su padre llegase a aparecer de improviso. Más de una vez su madre le había dicho que ella quería que su padre siempre sintiera que llegaba a su hogar.

Ella lo respetaba, pero cuando le tocaba preparar las comidas siempre hacía para tres, al menos desde que Itachi se había incorporado a la mesa principal. Su padre seguía viajando y protegiendo el mundo desde las sombras como siempre le había dicho su madre. Luego del problema que hubo en sus exámenes chunin estuvo en casa un tiempo y luego se marchó de nuevo. Su madre descubrió que estaba embarazada de su hermano y volvió inexplicablemente el día que Itachi nació, más, volvió a irse a los pocos meses. Volvió cuando tenía dieciséis y ya realizaba misiones para los ANBU, de manera que aquella vez no lo vio al encontrarse en una misión importante, no estuvo en su graduación de jounin, ni siquiera porque lo había hecho un mes antes de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños, rompiendo el record que había impuesto su tío Itachi y en esa ocasión también el séptimo le había avisado con antelación.

Por eso sabía que su padre no estaría ese día tampoco y no le afectaba. Porque ella sabía que él estaba haciendo algo importante, muy importante, que si ella iba a ser Hokage ese día de un mundo pacífico era porque su padre se encargaba que eso siguiera así. Estaba segura, ella entendía, ella era madura y total, no se podía echar en falta lo que nunca se tuvo.

Ella comprendía la fascinación de su padre por mantener la paz, ya sabía toda la historia, absolutamente toda. La masacre de su clan, la "traición" de Itachi, la intervención de Konoha en la casi extinción de su familia, el rencor de su padre, su sed de venganza, su colaboración en una organización criminal, que su nombre estuvo en el libro de BINGO, que la cuarta guerra ninja fue provocada por dos Uchiha. De la mayoría de esas cosas nadie habla hoy en día, su padre se encargó de reivindicar su clan y su nombre en su participación como héroe de la cuarta guerra y como un guardia de la paz desde las sombras del mundo; sin embargo, todo eso está documentado y ella, demostrando que la sed de conocimiento de los Haruno corre por sus venas investigó y leyó toda la historia de su clan.

Un clan tan maldito como glorificado.

-One-chan, se te quema el omelet.

La voz de Itachi la sacó de sus pensamientos y como reflejo giró la tortilla de la sartén antes de que se estropeara y se concentró en terminar de cocinar. El pequeño Itachi ya estaba listo y sentado en la mesa, había dejado su hakama blanco ceremonial a un lado previsoramente, para no ensuciarlo y esperaba pacientemente su desayuno.

Viendo a Itachi, ella podía comprender a la perfección los sentimientos de su tío cuando hizo lo que hizo, entendía la necesidad de proteger a ese ser que lleva tu sangre y te mira como si fueses lo mejor del mundo. La responsabilidad de cuidarle como hermano mayor y de velar por su bienestar siempre, aunque él no se dé cuenta. Claro que lo entendía y muy a su pesar tiene que reconocer que de haber estado en el lugar de su tío ella probablemente hubiese actuado de la misma forma con la única variante de que le hubiese entregado a un niño tan pequeño otro deseo por vivir, además de la venganza.

Por eso ella comprende la necesidad de su padre de proteger al mundo, debe sentir que de una u otra forma se lo debe.

Y ella lo entendía.

-¡Volví!-Se escuchó desde la puerta de la casa y Sakura no tardó en entrar apresurada.-Gracias por preparar el desayuno Sarada-chan, pero es que si no iba, esto no iba a estar a tiempo.-Indicó señalando el paquete que tenía en las manos.-Ahora, comamos para salir.

Agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer.

-Y… ¿papá vendrá hoy?-El pequeño Itachi preguntó inocentemente. Sarada se veía reflejada en él a menudo cuando el niño preguntaba por su padre, después de todo a su edad ella era igual. Habiendo visto a su padre cuando recién nació y a los tres años era muy poco probable que Itachi guardase alguna memoria de esos encuentros, de manera que solo sabía lo que su madre y ella le contaban.

Su hermanito era un niño muy alegre y jovial, un poco escandaloso para su gusto, el séptimo solía decir que se parecía más a su mamá. Ella también, claro está, tenía, lo que su madre solía llamar "detalles finos" que no la volvían una versión femenina de su padre. Al punto de que ahora le parecía tan ridícula la crisis que le dio a los once cuando pensó que Karin-san era su madre.

-¡Por supuesto!-Sakura sonaba muy segura de sí misma, tal vez quería convencerse.-Hoy es un día muy especial para la familia.

-¡Genial!

Sarada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la emoción de su hermanito por ver a su padre, ella la entendía a la perfección ya que también la experimentó, aunque su experiencia no fue ni de lejos agradable estaba segura que su hermano tendría un primer encuentro con su progenitor diferente y se alegraba por ello. Itachi solo había escuchado los relatos de gloria de Sasuke Uchiha, era muy pequeño para saber los demás, ya se los contaría, cuando tuviera la edad de entenderlo.

Entenderlo, como ella lo entendió.

Sarada sintió un apretón de mano y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para ver los condescendientes ojos verdes de su madre que la miraban con preocupación.

-Si vendrá, Sarada, ya lo verás.

La Uchiha mayor trató de tranquilizar a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila mamá, si papá no viene, yo lo entiendo.-Se levantó y empezó a recoger.-Si no nos vamos ahora, se nos hará tarde.

Sakura tuvo que volver a dejar el tema y entre las dos terminaron rápidamente de lavar los trastos y procedieron a salir en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

En el camino, mucha gente los saludaba con mucho respeto y cariño. Ahora los Uchiha eran una familia respetada y querida por la aldea. Todos los aldeanos ya vestían el hakama blanco ceremonial y solo ella resaltaba al usar su vestido rojo habitual. Todos sabían quién era ella, quién era su padre, su familia y todos la admiraban.

Eso era lo que su padre quería y lo había logrado. Así que ella entendía que no estuviera allí y no le importaba, después de todo, él nunca estaba, pero ella sabía por qué.

-Pero miren quien viene aquí.

Sarada reconoció la voz inmediatamente y no le costó nada encontrarse con su mejor amiga frente a la torre del Hokage, desde donde tendría la mejor vista de su posicionamiento al cargo.

-No pensarás volverte Hokage sin un abrazo de tu mejor amiga antes.-Exclamó Chouchou Akimichi acercándose a abrazar a su amiga.-Buen día señora Uchiha, Itachi-kun.

Los aludidos la saludaron mientras miraban nerviosos como Sarada empezaba a ponerse morada por la fuerza del abrazo de Chouchou.

-Oye, que la vas a matar.-Una voz masculina se quejó a sus espaldas.-Estás muy gorda, Chouchou.

-Mira flaquito lo que yo estoy es bien BUENA y lo que tú tienes es envidia de que eres tan flacucho y pálido.-Exclamó con desdén y fuerte personalidad la joven Akimichi.

-¡Inojin no se le dice gorda a una chica!-Bramó la madre del recién llegado, quien lo había escuchado a pesar de venir caminando a lo lejos con su esposo. A veces odiaba el exceso de sinceridad de su esposo e hijo-¡Sarada-chan! ¡Qué guapa estás!-Saludó a la niña.-Quien diría que ibas a hacer tan buen trabajo frentona, criar una futura Hokage.

-Y la más joven de Konoha.-Enfatizó Sai, junto a su esposa.-Quedaremos en tus manos, Sarada-chan.

-¡En las manos del poder de la juventud!

-¡Así es, padre!

Lee, padre e hijo habían aparecido y se unieron a la conversación y ahora todos se habían aglomerado en la entrada de la torre del Hokage.

-¡Mira mamá, Sarada-chan aún no entra!-Una cantarina voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo.

Sarada ya había reconocido la voz de Himawari Uzumaki incluso antes de que ésta se colgara a su cuello como un mono a pesar de tener dieciséis años.

-Bájate Hima-chan.-Pidió Hinata Uzumaki a su hija mientras saludaba a los otros padres y muchachos.

-Qué molestos que son todos.-Una perezosa voz masculina se escuchó, proveniente de la torre.-Sarada, ya casi es hora.

Shikadai Nara bajaba vestido y con un deje de fastidio único de los miembros de la familia Nara en su rostro. No cabía duda que lo único que había heredado de su madre eran los ojos, en todo lo demás, era un Nara hasta en el cargo de consejero de la nueva Hokage que estaba a punto de desempeñar.

-Vamos.-La apuró su madre mientras se encaminaba a la torre con Itachi, Sarada regresó a ver a sus amigos y a los padres de éstos que le dedicaban una sonrisa de apoyo total antes de adentrarse a la torre y perderse en las escaleras.

-Será una buena Hokage.-Comentó Sai a los presentes.

-Por supuesto, es hija de Sasuke-kun, claro que será una buena Hokage.

Sarada escuchó las dos últimas oraciones y extrañamente sintió que algo se oprimió dentro de ella. Sí, era hija de Sasuke Uchiha, sus ojos lo comprobaban, pero él nunca ha estado y aunque ella entiende sus razones a la perfección…

-No sé por qué tengo que ser tu consejero.-Las quejas de Shikadai la sacaron de sus pensamientos.-Como si te hiciera falta. En la academia incluso tenías mejores notas que yo.

-Eso quiere decir que haremos un gran equipo.-Fue la respuesta de la joven Uchiha recibiendo un "qué molesta" de su amigo de la infancia.

Sarada no pudo recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores porque ya habían llegado al despacho del Hokage, aquel que ocuparía desde el día siguiente.

-¡Cómo que no ha aparecido! ¡Maldito Teme! ¡Es un día muy especial para Sarada-chan!

Sarada escuchó maldecir al séptimo cuando se adentraron a la oficina. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber que se trataba de su padre, bastaba con ver como el rostro de su madre se ensombrecía y cómo el séptimo parecía querer tragarse sus palabras al verlas.

-Ya están aquí, séptimo.-Anunció Shikadai.

-Se anuncia a las personas antes de entrar.-Regañó el padre de éste último, Shikamaru Nara, quien también hasta ese día sería consejero del Hokage.

-Problemático.-Fue la única respuesta del joven jounin.

Naruto se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía Sarada con una de sus afables sonrisas. Esas sonrisas que la hacían sentir que todo iría bien, esa sonrisa que la hizo querer convertirse en Hokage. Ella quería que algún día su sonrisa transmitiera esa misma sensación de protección a los aldeanos.

-Estoy seguro que el Teme de tu padre llegará a último instante.-Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada.-No se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

¿Por qué todos se esmeraban en decirle eso? ¿Qué diferencia hacía su nombramiento como Hokage de las otras cosas importantes de su vida? Su padre nunca estaba de igual forma y el mundo no se acababa por eso.

Mantuvo su expresión sin variantes y solo asintió al Hokage con energía.

-Séptimo, espero que sepa que es un honor para mí que me encargue la protección de la aldea como Hokage, le aseguro que llevaré con honor el título, como usted y los que vinieron antes, con la voluntad del fuego en mi interior.

Naruto sonrió tranquilo.

-Lo sé y sólo por eso me retiro tranquilo, porque sé que serás la mejor Hokage que Konoha pueda tener y sabes por qué lo sé.-La muchacha no se movió.-Porque eres una Uchiha y no hay un clan que ame de una forma más fuerte que los Uchiha y yo sé que tu amas esta aldea.

Sakura le extendió a Naruto la toga con la inscripción del octavo Hokage y cómo su predecesor y tal y como la tradición lo dicta se lo colocó.

-Sarada Uchiha, estás a punto de convertirte en la octava Hokage.

Se formó silencio por un minuto, todos disfrutaban el momento, hasta que Shikadai los sacó del ensueño.

-Es hora.-Empezó.-El séptimo dará su discurso de despedida y después te presentará, en ese momento sales con el sombrero puesto y te lo quitas para saludar a las personas.-Indicó Shikadai.-Vamos séptimo, padre, Uchiha-san.

Todos desalojaron la oficina que ocuparía desde el día siguiente. Sarada se vio rodeada de libros y pergaminos por doquier. A partir del día siguiente, ella se encargaría de la protección de la aldea, ella impondría el orden y mantendría la paz que tanto había costado conseguir, ella cumpliría su sueño.

Observó el movimiento de algo oscuro de soslayo, inmediatamente su sharingan se activó y ya tenía una kunai en sus manos. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con un encapuchado completamente vestido de negro.

Su corazón saltó y una alegría que no entendía de dónde venía se formó en su pecho.

-Pa…

-¿Piensas matar a tu protector, señorita Hokage?

Esa voz era conocida, más no era la que pensaba. Un par de orbes azules se dejaron ver y tras la capucha una melena rubia asomó, dejando ver a un sonriente Boruto Uzumaki.

-Boruto…-No pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco decepcionada, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué?

-Vaya, no nos hemos visto en ocho años y así me recibes, eso es cruel Sarada, hasta para ti.

-No seas idiota.-Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el pecho.-No te esperaba por aquí.

-Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?-Al ver que la joven no se inmutaba prosiguió, avergonzándose y ruborizándose como si fuese un crío.-Te dije que si te convertías en Hokage yo te protegería y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Ahora soy más fuerte que tú.

-Ya quisieras.-Contestó la azabache. Ambos se rieron juntos, como cuando eran niños. Afuera se escuchaba a Naruto hablando de lo importante que había sido cumplir su sueño y agradecía a todos los que lo apoyaron.

-Parece que el viejo, está a punto de terminar, estaré fuera, viendo tu gran momento.-Iba a salir por la ventana cuando se giró-¿Sasuke Shishio ya llegó?

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Sarada y contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No sé si sabe de esto.

-Si lo sabe.-Explicó Boruto con toda inocencia.-Me encontré con él hace unas semanas y me lo contó, por eso estoy aquí.

Sarada hubiese jurado que se mantuvo imperturbable sin embargo, algo debió reflejar porque Boruto se alejó de la ventana y se acercó para revolverle el pelo.

-Ya vendrá, tonta. Ahora ve, yo te cuidaré desde las sombras.

La joven Uchiha bufó molesta tanto por su cabello desordenado como por las palabras de su amigo. Dejó el sombrero a un lado y se dirigió al espejo a arreglarse el cabello antes de salir.

Ella no estaba esperando a nadie, ella sabía que su padre no estaba ahí porque estaba haciendo algo importante, muy importante, él nunca ha estado en los acontecimientos importantes de su vida, a ella no le hace falta en ese momento.

No le importaba si estaba o no.

Si ella pensaba así, entonces por qué esas lágrimas caían por sus ojos luego de saber que su padre estaba al tanto de lo que acontecía aquel día y aun así no se presentó. Ella entendía la importancia del trabajo de su papá, sabía que la quería y que si no estaba era porque era lo mejor y lo necesario.

Sin embargo, ella quería que él estuviera. Por eso se emocionó cuando vio a Boruto y lo confundió con él. Ella quería que él viera el momento en el que ella se convertía en la primera Uchiha Hokage de la historia, rompía la maldición y traía honor a su familia.

Sí, eso era lo que ella quería. Su sueño… más que ser Hokage era que su padre la viera convirtiéndose en ello. Mentía cuando decía que no le hacía falta, sí que lo hacía.

Quería que la viera en primera fila y que con orgullo en la mirada indicara que ella era su hija.

Se quitó los lentes y se secó las lágrimas. Después de todo no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere y un Hokage no llora por esas niñerías. No le guarda rencor a su padre ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ella quería que estuviera y él no pudo estar, seguramente por motivos de fuerza mayor.

" _Gracias, a todos los que confiaron en mí, a todos los que me miraron por debajo del hombro; porque sin ustedes probablemente no me hubiese motivado tanto a ser Hokage…"_

Ya era hora de salir, tomaría su sombrero y saldría. Sabía que su padre la vería, algún día, pero la vería convertida en Hokage.

-¿Qué demo-?-¿Dónde está el sombrero?

Lo buscó rápidamente a ambos lados y no lo encontró, más cuando menos se dio cuenta, su sombrero estaba siendo colocado en su cabeza. Esta vez ni siquiera hizo falta que activara su sharingan. De alguna forma ella lo sabía, lo sintió en su corazón. Así que, cuando se giró no fue una sorpresa encontrárselo.

-Papá…

-Lamento la tardanza, Sarada.

Y así se quedaron padre e hija, mirándose con orgullo frente a frente. Como aquella vez, cuando tenía once años y su padre se marchó luego de todo el rollo de Shin. Sin embargo, esta vez fue ella la que no se contuvo y se aferró al cuerpo de su padre en un abrazo. Así era entre ellos dos, siempre uno tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

-Gracias por venir, papá.

Su padre llegó, le colocó el sombrero, su padre llegó y está viéndola triunfar…

Su padre llegó a tiempo.

" _Y es por eso, que tengo el honor de presentarles a la mejor sucesora que podría tener…"_

-Mírame papá.-Pidió la joven con orgullo.

-Siempre.-Sasuke estiró su único brazo y con el dedo índice y medio golpeó la frente de su hija.-Eres mi mayor orgullo, Sarada. Nunca lo olvides.

Y le sonrió, como sólo le sonreía a ella, con esa carga de orgullo descomunal por ser su padre. Y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, la misma sonrisa, que dice que se siente orgullosa de ser su hija.

Una sonrisa Uchiha.

Sarada abrió la puerta justo cuando Naruto decía:

-Sarada Uchiha, la octava Hokage.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Tengo más historias, si te dio curiosidad, chequea mi perfil**

 **Se despide con un beso y recordándoles Reviews.**

 **Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
